


At the Beach

by celeste9



Series: 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge - Fluff [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rey, I love you, but you are crazy. We have half a day to do nothing, because we <i>never</i> get to do nothing, and we’re lucky enough to actually have a kriffing beach on this planet, and you’re seriously complaining? What do you want, some stormtroopers to shoot at us?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: relaxing together

“Is this it?”

Jess cracked her eyes open halfway, peering at Rey from beneath the brim of her hat. “What do you mean, ‘is this it?’ This is amazing.”

Rey frowned and shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position. “But we’re not doing anything.”

“That’s the point. It’s called relaxing.”

“It’s boring.”

Sighing, Jess said, “Rey, I love you, but you are crazy. We have half a day to do nothing, because we _never_ get to do nothing, and we’re lucky enough to actually have a kriffing beach on this planet, and you’re seriously complaining? What do you want, some stormtroopers to shoot at us?”

Rey opened her mouth.

Jess held up a hand. “Never mind. Don’t answer that.”

Rey squirmed uncomfortably and rubbed at her thigh. “I think some sand went down my pants. I hate sand.”

“You’re from a desert planet!”

“That’s _why_ I hate sand!”

“Stars,” Jess said, and got up to her feet. 

Rey took a moment to put aside her irritation and appreciate the outfit Jess had pulled out for their trip. It wasn’t much of an outfit, really. There was a lot of skin showing. Rey wondered why they couldn’t have just stayed on-base and done their relaxing in their quarters. Jess could have worn this and then Rey could have taken it off of her, and that would have been both relaxing _and_ not boring.

Not boring at all.

Plus, no sand.

While she had distracted herself with that pleasant train of thought, Jess had moved closer to Rey and grabbed at her hands, attempting to tug her to her feet. “Come on, up you get!”

“What? Why?”

“You’re the one who wanted to do something so here we are, doing something.”

Rey swayed slightly as she got to her feet, over-balancing, and fell into Jess. She stayed there because it was a nice place to be. “What are we doing?”

Jess nodded her head towards the water. “Swimming, babe. That’s what we’re doing.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Last time you took me in the water you said I wasn’t allowed back in without a life vest.” She hadn’t picked up swimming as quickly as she’d wanted to, all right? She may have been… over-enthusiastic and over-confident. There had been a thing with near-drowning and water in her lungs. Jess had been very Not Pleased.

(Actually, Jess had cried a little bit, after she’d gotten Rey to cough everything up. She had held onto Rey for a long time. Rey still felt guilty when she thought about it and that was the only thing that had kept her from begging Poe to help her practice, since Jess seemed disinclined to.)

“I’ll be your life vest. And we’re going very slowly and we’ll stay in the shallow part and you’re going to listen to me, and if I say we’re done, then we’re done. Deal?”

Though Rey’s instinct was to protest because she wasn’t, in fact, a child, she nodded. “Deal.”

If doing it like this would make Jess feel better, Rey figured she could compromise. She would learn in the end.

Jess smiled at her and kissed Rey’s mouth. Then she slapped her on the ass and said, “Pants off!”

“Hey!” Rey exclaimed. “Rude.”

“You gonna join me or what?” Jess started walking backwards, tossing her hat onto the sand, her black hair catching the sunlight. 

Rey shimmied out of her clothes so fast she almost tripped herself, trying to pull her pants over her ankles. She splashed into the shallows, watching Jess smirk at her, and pulled her into another kiss.

“Will this be exciting enough for you, huh?” Jess walked them back until the water lapped at their thighs, her hand pressing to the skin at the small of Rey’s back, just above the edge of her underwear. 

Rey kicked out a little with her foot, looked down at her toes through the blue-tinted water. She wiggled them and then grinned back at Jess. “This’ll do.”

Yeah, this would do fine.

_**End** _


End file.
